dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Slider2k
Welcome Hi and welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Crock Pot recipes page. We hope you will continue contributing constructively! Here are some common useful tips for writing high quality encyclopedic content for this Wiki: * Always make sure your additions are factual, not subjective, and don't contain instructional language or speculation. If in doubt, just ask! * Keep strategy and tip sections to the minimum and help us rewrite excessively long ones. We have a Guides page for comprehensive instructions instead. * Don't use second person pronouns ("you", "your", etc.), instead use third person ("the player", singular "they", etc.) and help us write neutral articles without them. * Name your uploaded images descriptively, and crop them to relevant sections. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Thanks! -- Cyde042 (Talk) 19:46, April 2, 2013 Crock Pot recipes I saw you've been updating the Crock Pot recipes page. There is a brief discussion in the comments about getting rid of what's currently there to replace it with something more useful, and I was going to be doing that in the next few days. I didn't know if you just didn't look at the comments or if you wanted things to be more correct while they last. Treip (talk) 21:27, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I agree that it would be duplicating information held in the individual pages, but so is the current page. Individual pages currently have a few examples per recipe (also frequently outdated), but more importantly they have the actual mechanics of how to make a recipe. In my opinion, displaying the examples on a primary page like Crock Pot recipes makes it look to a new player as though you need certain combinations to make certain meals, when it's actually a pretty easily-understood system that just requires certain ingredients or excludes others. While my food guide/crock pot simulator is probably better than using the static Wiki for figuring out how to make something or what a combination will produce, it's not something that everyone will want to use for whatever reason. I don't think I'm the only one who hates clicking through links and waiting for pages to load for every small bit of information I want to find. If you have a better idea of how to present the information that used to be on the main Crock Pot article so that it's less of a massive wall of text, then we can try to come to a better solution. Treip (talk) 23:25, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I almost think that we should merge all of the individual recipe pages into one single page, changing the individual articles to redirect to their recipes on the main one. I like this idea because: it's easier to maintain, requires less navigation (I don't think it's often that someone would want to look up a specific recipe unless they were messing with the crock pot in the first place, so they probably want to browse more than one), and removes all duplication of information. If we did it this way, I could set up something within my food guide to export the data to a Wikia-friendly format, which I was planning to do anyway to revise the recipes page. ::Basically, aside from the actual recipe and health/hunger information, the individual recipe pages don't offer much. "Taffy restores sanity. It's an easy way to control sanity." "To make waffles, you need: butter, eggs, and berries. Waffles require butter, eggs, and berries." In the rare event that a recipe needs further description, it could be added, but I think they are generally just fluff. Treip (talk) 15:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Many Russian Letters Привет, земляк! Maestro2006 (talk) 08:31, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Согласен, исправим. Maestro2006 (talk) 09:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Да лучше сделай 32 Maestro2006 (talk) 10:39, April 9, 2013 (UTC) inst.components.combat:SetDefaultDamage(TUNING.DEERCLOPS_DAMAGE) inst.components.combat.playerdamagepercent = .33 Дамаж 150 * 0.33 = 50. В игре проверил Maestro2006 (talk) 10:24, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Смотри deerclops.lua Maestro2006 (talk) 10:27, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Я смотрю ты инглиш хорошо знаешь. ) Как насчет совместить наши с тобой две таблицы и убрать страницу рецептов? Maestro2006 (talk) 14:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Я сделаю так, что все влезет Maestro2006 (talk) 15:11, April 10, 2013 (UTC) А мне нравится - компактнее смотрится, удобнее искать. И названия есть Maestro2006 (talk) 16:24, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Че ты там химичишь? Maestro2006 (talk) 17:19, April 11, 2013 (UTC) : Что, не видишь? Месиво в Template:Item_Infobox расчистил! --Slider2k (talk) 17:32, April 11, 2013 (UTC) : Там все нормально было - никакого месива. Тебя ифы смущали? Зачем Points убрал? : У меня есть идея насчет этого шаблона. Пока не трогай его. ::После анализа этого нагромождения ифоф, удалил как мусор. Если это ты что-то химичишь - звиняй, но лучше химичить у себя в сандбоксе пока до ума не доведешь. И какой смысл в "points", они лишние. --Slider2k (talk) 18:04, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Готов-готов. Извини, я обратил внимание только на то, что ты удалил TAB из второй строчки. Свич, конечно, удобнее. Я лишь реализовал идею. Улучшения приветствуются. Главное, чтоб все работало как надо. ::Можешь исправить, пока я крафты редактирую? ::Ты имеешь ввиду удалить перки из инфобокса? Кому-то может это понравится, а мне они как-то по-барабану. (Чтоб они отображались мне пришлось пары несовместимых параметров разместить в одной строке, т.к. макс=13 строк, если больше - ругается) Где английский учил? ))) :Просто часто на нем общаюсь. --Slider2k (talk) 15:03, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Профессиональный переводчик? Maestro2006 (talk) 15:09, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Нет. Poll Shall we make a new poll for the mainpage? but i have no idea on the content of the poll. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 08:28, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ideas: :#Food preference (Carnivore/Herbivore) :#Your main Food source? Rabbits, Farms ... :#Favourite Crock Pot Dish... :Maestro2006 (talk) 15:11, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Users' private sandboxes Don't tell me what to edit. Thanks. Devs Live Chat! Check this and ask him as soon as possible --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 09:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Is Wes unlocked by experience or after finding Locked Wes? Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 14:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Not by experience anymore. Unlocked somewhere in adventure mode. : progressionconstants.lua: local Level_rewards = {'willow', 'wolfgang', 'wendy', 'wx78', 'wickerbottom', 'woodie'} --wes is unlocked via the statue, woodie isn't active yet :--Slider2k (talk) 15:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Delete Comment You just scroll your mouse to the right bottom corner of the comment on each article. You will see the delete button beside the reply. Currently, you can delete article comments but not blog comments. File:Blog comment delete example.png --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 05:57, April 22, 2013 (UTC)